lakeview_cabin_collectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lakeview Cabin series
The Lakeview Cabin series is a fictional horror movie franchise. It currently has 6 films. Each film is a chapter in the game Lakeview Cabin Collection, however the first film is not included and is a separate game. Lakeview Cabin Full Article: Lakeview Cabin Lakeview Cabin is a Flash game, created by Roope Tamminen. It is the first game in the series. It takes place on a island in the middle of The Lake. It's story follows one man who feels he is not quite alone on his island. It is notable in that it is the only Lakeview Cabin that is not based off a particular horror movie. Gameplay-wise it focuses on a single boss fight and exploration of the titular Cabin. Lakeview Cabin II Lakeview Cabin II is mysteriously absent from the Lakeview Cabin Collection, however it is shown on the marquee of the Movie Theater Hub that LVC II was planned to be shown. In universe Lakeview Cabin II was banned for being too controversial and scary. Because of this there are only a few VHS copies of it circulating among die-hard fans. Lakeview Cabin III Full Article: Lakeview Cabin III Lakeview Cabin III 'is the first chapter in the Lakeview Cabin Collection. It takes place on an island in the middle of The Lake from Lakeview Cabin, although vastly different. It's story follows 4 young adults who are sent to re-furbish a summer camp. It is mostly based off the films Friday the 13th, Friday the 13th: Part 2, and Friday the 13th: Part 3. Gameplay-wise it focuses on being a sandbox bossfight with many ways to kill or be killed. Lakeview Cabin IV ''Full Article: Lakeview Cabin IV '''Lakeview Cabin IV (also called Lakeview Cabin IV: Curse of the Lake) is the second chapter in the Lakeview Cabin Collection. It takes place on the shore next to the Lake, in a large Mansion and Slaughterhouse. It's story follows an all-female band who's car runs out of gas on the way to a gig. It is mostly based off the films The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and The Hills Have Eyes. Gameplay-wise it focuses on it's two main buildings being almost entirely randomized. Lakeview Cabin V Full Article: Lakeview Cabin V Lakeview Cabin V (also called Lakeview Cabin V: Homecoming) is the third chapter in the Lakeview Cabin Collection. It takes places in a suburb near the Lake, in three of the street's houses. It's story follows a group of 4 young adults who are being tormented by a Masked Killer. It is mostly based off the films Halloween and Nightmare on Elm Street. Gameplay-wise it focuses on lots of difficult puzzle solving ranging from Morse Code to using things from previous episodes. Lakeview Cabin VI Full Article: Lakeview Cabin VI Lakeview Cabin VI (also called CABIN 6) is the fourth chapter in the Lakeview Cabin Collection. It takes place on a spaceship viewing over the remains of a shattered earth. It's story follows the sanitation team on the aforementioned ship who have to deal with an alien threat. It is mostly based off the films Alien and John Carpenter's The Thing. Gameplay-wise it focuses on an ever expanding number of enemies as well as an NPC recruit system.